O Casal Ao Meu Ver
by Madame Mim
Summary: .Terminada. Fic feita para o concurso O Observador do site Through. the. Rain. Algumas breves reflexões de algumas pessoas sobre o romance de Rony e Hermione. Leiam e Comentem
1. Capitulo 1

O Casal Ao Meu Ver

Capitulo I

Depoimentos de Molly e Arthur Weasley: Hum.. eu acho que já vi isso antes.

N/A: Eu acho interessante imaginar as ultimas frases de cada capitulo a cena passando lentamente com as palavras sendo ditas pelo personagem que dá o depoimento.

    Bem, eu, sinceramente, tenho que admitir que quando Gina veio, toda sorridente, para mim e comentou do namoro do irmão e da amiga tanto dela como dele[MS1] , Hermione, a principio, fiquei meio chocada e surpresa. Mas depois de pensar um pouquinho pensei, porque não? Ela que era como uma integrante da nossa família, assim como Harry.

    Os dois sempre brigavam por coisas bobas, e depois voltavam a ser amigos, nos momentos de perigo, segundo Harry, um protegia o outro, embora disfarçadamente ( Merlin que me perdoe, mas me alivio em saber que eles são tão amigos a pontos de talvez escapar de um perigo mortal, como Voldemort por causa da amizade sem ajuda de ninguém).

   De fato isso me lembra um pouco eu e Arthur, nós éramos briguentos sim, eu o achava muito lerdo e não admitia que eu mesma gostava de alguém tão lerdo! Mas voltando ao meu filho...

   Eu ainda andava muito pensativa sobre isso. Então num dia desses vi ele, Harry e Hermione conversando. Hermione parecia muitas vezes corrigir Ron, que parecia se irritar, mas isso era comum. É, talvez Hermione fosse a pessoa que iria tentar endireitar meu filho. E meu filho quem iria dar um pouco de diversão a ela. Sinceramente, eu me preocupo muito com essa menina, ela estuda demais! 

   Enfim, eu estava acabando de arrumar a cozinha para ir dormir, quando meu filho desce as escadas para beber água. Essa é uma mania dele, de não levar um copo d'água quando vai se deitar.

   - Boa noite, mamãe – Ele disse meio sonolento.

   - Boa noite, Rony. – Ele parecia estar cansado, se sentou e pegou um pedaço de pão – E você e a Hermione?

   Ele pareceu engasgar e eu me preocupei com isso, mas ele voltou ao normal, eu lancei a ele um olhar sincero enquanto pegava uma caneca para fazer um chocolate quente para ele que, desviando do meu olhar, respondeu:

   - Humm.. a gente está sabe.. – Ele olhou, nervoso, para mim.

   - Namorando? – Eu finalizei e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Dei um suspiro, depois de bater a varinha na caneca para ela começar a esquentar – Eu apoio você dois, quer dizer, não quero saber de você a magoando.

   Ele me pareceu surpreso, não o culpo, eu tenho de admitir que sou meio severa demais, no entanto, aposto que você também o seria se tivesse 7 filhos! Eu dei um sorriso bondoso e sentei-me em frente a ele.

   - Rony querido, eu confio em você, tanto quanto confio nela, embora vocês sejam como gato e rato a maioria das vezes, e não tenham personalidades parecidas, eu tenho que admitir que você são um lindo casal e que me lembram.. – Eu parei, eu não tinha a mínima vontade de contar a Rony a minha historia e de meu marido. – bem o que eu quero dizer é que eu apoio realmente vocês dois, pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa.

   Ele me pareceu satisfeito e contente ao mesmo tempo, vi ele assoprando o chocolate quente que eu fizera para ele nesse meio tempo enquanto falava e a água dele ao lado. Vi a figura dele em seus quatro anos se materializar em seu lugar, desde pequeno, Rony nunca fora muito confiante em si mesmo, e sempre descia até a cozinha rezando para que eu ainda estivesse lá ou pra nada acontecer a ele enquanto descia para pegar mais água. E era costume dele a me pedir um chocolate quente que como dizia meus meninos, só eu sabia fazer. Ele me contava todos seus segredos, acho que quase todos, ele seguia tanto Carlinhos e Gui que eu apostava que fazia poucas e boas com os dois! Ele me contava o que o fazia não dormir. E, as vezes, eu o colocava para dormir.  

   Ouvi meu pequeno me chamar e me trazer de volta ao presente:

    - Mãe?

    - Ah, sim querido?

    - Primeiro de tudo, obrigada. – Eu vi que ele parecia meio confuso. Na certa era a dúvida se deveria me contar tudo sobre os dois ou não, eu dei um sorriso e lhe respondi:

    - Rony querido, se não quiser me contar e sentir que não é a hora eu entenderei.

    Eu dei um sorriso bondoso e ele sorriu também falando um obrigada baixinho, pegando sua água e subindo as escadas.

    Virei me para a caneca vazia à minha frente e deu um suspiro alegre. Pensei e procurei em minha mente algum rastro de preocupação com o namoro dos dois, mas não encontrei nada, afinal eu sabia que os dois eram confiáveis, e que meu filho a amava assim como eu amava o meu marido. E que eles tinham um belíssimo futuro juntos, acabei de arrumar a minha cozinha e subi para meu quarto, deitei-me ao lado de meu marido derrotado pelo cansaço e sonolento dormindo na cama após um dia de trabalho cansativo e sorri.

[hr]

    Eu estava lendo meu jornal quando observei Rony e sua amiga ( talvez não mais amiga), Hermione estava dando na boca dele uma torrada enquanto Jorge e Fred escondiam o riso, Gina sorria e Harry tentava não olhar e Molly se mantinha ocupada fazendo mais panquecas. E então me caiu a ficha, os dois estavam namorando.

    Hum.. eu estava chocado? Não... Surpreso? Até que um pouco, mas o que mais me incomodava é aquilo era inevitável.

    Bem, os dois pareciam um pouco comigo e Molly, nós dois brigávamos, na verdade, ela implicava comigo, pois me achava muito parado e eu, meio inocente, não entendia porque ela implicava tanto comigo. Mas no fim deu no que deu. E certamente com os dois também daria.

    Imaginei um casal de crianças brigando na minha frente uma menininha com  cabelos ruivos em uma trança e olhos castanhos chocolate, e um garoto com cabelo castanho-arruivado e olhos castanhos escuro.. Por Merlin, eu estava sonhando demais, chegar a imaginar meus não tão certos netos?

   Olhei de novo para o casal que agora cada um comia sua própria comida, sozinho e sorri

   Os dois eram bonitinhos juntos, e eu ficava contente em saber que meu filho poderia a ter uma esposa tão agradável!

   Pensei em depois do café conversar com ele, depois falaria com Molly, minha esposa que, ao contrario do casal, era imprevisível. Voltei a minha leitura do jornal, até que vi os garotos e garotas saindo da mesa, e chamei Rony:

    - Rony, fique. – Vi Jorge e Fred fazerem menções com as mãos e falarem baixinho "Se ferrou!". E Hermione fazer uma cara preocupada. O próprio Rony parecia nervoso, ele ia começar algo quando os dois saíram mas eu o cortei – Pois bem, meu filho, vejo que você e a Hermione..

    - Nós não fizemos nada de errado – Ele se defendeu. Eu ri.

    - Não o estou culpando meu filho, só quero que saiba que eu confio em você, quer dizer, eu não quero saber da menina com coração partido entende? E muito menos de netos antes da hora – Ele ia falar algo, mas eu aumentei a voz – NO entanto, eu acho que Hermione é muito certa para ultrapassar regras. Então eu acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer além de que desejo sorte aos dois.

   Meu filho pareceu surpreso, mas contente ao mesmo tempo com um fio de voz ele me respondeu:

   - Obrigado pai, fico contente que você e a mamãe confiem em mim.

   Ele me pegou desprevenido na hora, quer dizer que Molly também já percebera[MS2] ? Me senti corar, bem como ela e meus antigos amigos diziam, eu sempre fui meio lerdo quando a coisa se tratava de amor. Para que meu filho não saísse sem ouvir minha ultima confissão a ele, eu disse ainda sorridente:

   - Espero que tenham sorte, e cuide bem dela sim?

   Rony assentiu com a cabeça e eu sorri voltando ao jornal, eu estava feliz, talvez até meio surpreso. Sorri e olhei para frente Molly agora ia ao deposito de comida.

   Queria que os dois fossem tão felizes quanto eu e ela.

* * *

PAGE # "'Página: '#'  
'"  [MS1]Acho que isso é desnecessário, bb. O período ficou muito longo e tu não chegou onde queria chegar. Tu começou "Quando Gina veio para mim e comentou do namoro do irmão com a amiga Hermione. Tu não terminou. O que aconteceu quando Gina comentou do namoro. A frase ficou incompleta, entende?

PAGE # "'Página: '#'  
'"  [MS2]Lisa, isso é opinião pessoal minha. Não tem nada errado com a construção da frase, mas acho meio estranho escutar gírias saindo da boca do sr. Weasley. Eu, no teu lugar, teria usado "percebera". Mas é só uma questão de opinião.


	2. Capitulo 2

O Casal Ao Meu Ver 

Capitulo 2

Depoimentos dos três Weasley mais velhos: Gui, Carlinhos e Percy.

   Eu dei meu ultimo bocejo, antes de fechar o livro, entediado. Porque aqueles anões faziam tanta questão que eu lesse aqueles livros chatos? Acabava que eu me desinteressava e na hora de escapar dos feitiços tinha que me virar sozinho. Me levantei, pois há alguns minutos atrás estava deitado, e observei Gina feliz a apreciar o vestido egípcio que eu lhe dera no natal.

   Nem eu mesmo sabia como conseguira guardar aquele presente por anos até dar a ela quando essa fizesse 15 anos. Resolvi dar ao mesmo tempo que Carlinhos (esse daria um colar com pedras mágicas raras) que infelizmente só pudera visitar-nos, mesmo apoiando a ordem, no Natal e assim passamos todos um natal feliz naquele ano, mesmo com Harry preocupado com Voldemort e sem Percy. Eu não estava afim de ficar pensando em Percy, para mim Percy estava morto e esquecera-se de se enterrar (NA: Frase plagiada da minha amiga Caileach).

   Olhei para a varanda e vi sentados na grama mais adiante no jardim meu irmão Rony e Hermione. Os dois andavam grudados demais, quer dizer, eles estavam namorando. Carlinhos quem me contara, eu tinha de admitir que não prestava muita atenção neles dois, muito menos em Harry, por mais que eu tivesse pena dele.

   Carlinhos desde pequeno gostara de dar exemplo a Rony, na tentativa de fazer desse um Carlinhos 2. Mas a tentativa fora meio que em vão, Rony se tornara uma pessoa, pessimista e irritadiça, eu me sentia meio culpado por isso, pois toda as vezes que seguia a mim e a Carlinhos, nós fazíamos pouco caso dele. E eu acabava vendo no que dera, um garoto pessimista e cabeça-dura.

   Em todo caso, fora Carlinhos quem comentara para mim que os dois estavam namorando, e eu tenho que admitir que aquilo era um pouco obvio, e que o casal era até... legal.

   Eu ergui a sobrancelha  e cheguei para perto de Gina, que tirou a atenção do vestido e a voltou para mim:

    - Ei, Gin, esses dois ai, qual é a historia?

    - Hum... todos estão interessados nos dois, bem que Rony tem razão pra se estressar as vezes. Mas, é o seguinte Gui, esses dois eram como cão e gato, desde sempre, você deve ter percebido ano passado. Brigavam por coisas bobas, e tinham ciúmes um do outro até o ultimo fio de cabelo. E então, finalmente, o bobo do Rony se confessou, assim como ela e deu nisso.

    Eu fiquei a pensar. Tinha algumas lembranças de brigas dos dois sim, mas eram tão chatas que eu tentava apaga-las em minha cabeça. Eu subi para o quarto de Percy, agora meu e de Carlinhos e me sentei em minha cama em frente a porta.

    É, realmente achava o casal perfeito: Rony com seu pessimismo e sua cabeça dura realmente precisava de uma parceira, tão cabeça-dura quanto ele, não tão pessimista e bem estudiosa em comparação a ele.

    Para minha surpresa, Rony passou pela minha porta o chamei o que fez ele voltar meio assustado:

    - RONY!   

    - Ah.. sim Gui? – Ele disse meio receoso. Eu ri e disse com um sorriso

    - Desejo sorte com a Hermione, vocês são um casal bem louco.

    Eu vi meu irmãozinho menor, que sempre me seguia sorrir e assentir com a cabeça agradecido e sair da porta. Me deitei em minha cama peguei meu livro e me senti um tanto animado, pois eu sabia, que agora Rony não teria mais motivos pra ser pessimista.

[hr]

    Quando jogávamos Quadribol, eu e Ron, eu o ajudando a defender as balizas falsas que eu fizera ao enfeitiçar algumas tampas de lixos e colocara elas flutuando,ele não parecia muito concentrado mas também me parecia extremamente feliz chegando a parecer um tanto estúpido por isso.

   Eu queria perguntar porque, mas achei melhor não. Vai que do jeito que meu irmão era, ele se irritava com a pergunta? Para minha surpresa ele mesmo, depois de agarrar bola que joguei, resolveu contar o porque de seu efeito "retardado"[MS1]

   - Humm.. Carlinhos, posso falar contigo?

   Eu ri e cai no chão de tanto rir dentro de mim mesmo, minha mente berrava que eu teria de agüentar problemas adolescentes de Rony, a voz zombadeira de Gui entrou em minha cabeça "Quem manda, ficar tentando fazer ele de um Carlinhos 2?". Eu engoli em seco e com uma cara meio forçada respondi:

   - Claro, manda.

   Ele aterrissou sua vassoura, e eu o segui. Eu estava tentando relembrar coisas de minha adolescência e palavras de consolo.

   - Hum... é que eu.. bem eu – Eu estava me irritando com a lerdeza de meu irmão – Eu quero pedir a Mione em namoro, quer dizer, eu gosto muito dela sabe? Você acha que eu devo...

   Bem, eu confesso que fiquei surpreso quando ouvi aquilo. Eu esperava outras coisas, bem, eu achava meio obvio que os dois se gostavam desde a primeira briga que assisti, depois Gina, animada como sempre, me contou tudo e eu me vi apoiando e adorando o "show" dos dois de chove-não-molha. Eram um casal bem simpático e dinâmico, não era a coisa de mocinho e mocinha chatinhos que vivem sem brigas nem nada!

   Eu ri, mexi no cabelo e olhei para a cara aflita e confusa de Rony, deu um sorriso e um empurrãozinho nele:

   - Que você gosta dela todos nós sabemos – Eu olhei pra baixo pensando – Vai atrás dela sim. Faça o que você acha que deve fazer, fora dói, mas você se recupera. – E pisquei pra ele, que fez um Ok, com o dedo pra mim – Bem, acho que agora você tem coisas a tratar, vá logo!

   - Obrigado mano, estou indo sim. – Ele disse já meio longe.

   - De nada...

  Eu me achei uma manteiga derretida romântica, e até um pouco sem noção. Mas eu não me importava. Algo em mim se contentava em saber que os dois ficariam juntos, eu apoiava tanto o casal naquelas férias de inverno que eu me tornara fã de carteirinha ao lado de Gina e Harry.

   Mas tarde, Rony foi até mim, sorridente. Eu acho que a resposta eu já sabia, afinal, era óbvio, pelo bom humor dele que ela deveria ter aceitado ou algo do tipo. Rony se sentou ao meu lado e com uma voz irradiada de alegria contou:

   - Ela aceitou, sabe? Ela gosta de mim também, isso é tão.. inesperado! – Ele parecia até mais bobo do que antes.   

   Eu ri e dei uns tapinhas nas costas dele. Pensei em o que falar, mas no fundo eu estava tão contente de ter entrado no meio e de ter dado certo que nem eu mesmo sabia:

   - Que bom, viu? Você tem que confiar mais em si mesmo! Fico feliz por vocês dois.

   Ele sorriu e eu também:

   - Obrigado.. a propósito vou tentar ser mais pra cima.

   Ele saiu, e eu dei um viva, eu não sabia porque eu tinha berrado, talvez seja porque eu me tornara tão fã do casal.. afinal, eu tinha que admitir eu nunca tivera assistido um casal assim tão divertido, briga pra lá e pra cá, piadas, ironias, mas no fim se amavam!

[hr]

    Peguei a carta amarrada nos pés de Pichi enviada por Gina e ergui a sobrancelha assim que li. Minha pequena irmã depois de que eu resolvera acreditar que Voldemort voltara resolvera fazer as pazes comigo, diferente de meu pai, e cá pra nós, nem eu mesmo estava afim de fazê-lo ainda. Minha irmã me mandava noticias sobre a família, assim como minha mãe. As duas foram as únicas que me perdoaram, afinal, eu sou de uma família de cabeça-duras.

   Li a carta mais uma vez, eu estava surpreso com a noticia recente, Hermione e Rony namorando?

   De qualquer jeito era inevitável que isso fosse algum dia acontecer. Desde que eles eram pequenos eu via um casalzinho no meio dos dois, embora não achasse muito certo, achava Hermione um exemplo ótimo de menina estudiosa, sensata e dedicada e, óbvio, inteligente. Extremamente o oposto de meu estúpido irmão, que Merlin me perdoe, mas Rony sempre foi um tanto tolo, mas parece que melhorou. Pelo menos com o cargo de monitor é o que mostra. Mas Rony sempre foi cabeça-dura demais e esparramado, como eu já disse totalmente o oposto dela, no entanto era visível que eles se gostavam! Ainda mais com as coisas que Gina me contava nos cafés da manhã das férias, mesmo que eu não tivesse com vontade de ouvi-la, ela contava.

   Eu pensei em primeiro mandar uma carta dando recomendações para Rony, que ele deveria tomar uma postura melhor, por respeito a menina maravilhosa que Hermione era. Mas algo em mim berrou que não. E eu não o fiz.

   Revisei novamente as minhas lembranças sobre os dois, e depois de um longo tempo segurando a pena com o pergaminho a minha frente eu sorri e deixei a pena de lado.

   Não, eu não iria fazer recomendações nenhuma a Rony, pediria para Gina dar os parabéns para ele e pronto. Uma atitude diferente a qualquer uma minha, mas eu (por incrível que pareça) confiava em meu tolo irmão, eu sabia que ele gostava mesmo dela.

    Eu me levantei para beber um suco de abóbora, sorri. Se eu estava surpreso? Talvez um pouco.. Não, acho que não, eu não estava nem um pouco surpreso.

* * *

PAGE # "'Página: '#'  
'"  [MS1]Para a minha surpresa ele mesmo, depois de agarrar a bola que peguei, fez o que? Se tu tirar a parte que está entre vírgulas da frase tu vai ver que está faltando alguma coisa. O que o Rony fez?


	3. Capitulo 3

O Casal Ao Meu Ver 

Capitulo 3

Depoimentos dos Gêmeos: Fred e Jorge

   Eu e Jorge estávamos andando muito felizes pela toca, quando ouvimos uma conversa de Harry e Rony. Eu confesso que não entendi e nem ouvi muito a conversa diferente de Jorge que riu e me puxou. Quando estávamos um pouco longe do quarto de Rony ele começou a rir e comentou marotamente:

   - Eu estou com uma séria vontade de ver isso. – Eu ia perguntar o que, pois não tinha ouvido, mas ele mesmo disse – Rony vai se confessar a Mione? O que via dar nisso? Daqui há alguns anos iremos ter crianças ranhetas brigando umas com as outras?

   Eu recebi aquilo como um choque até agradável, dei um sorriso maroto também, que legal, mais um casal para implicarmos, eu pensei. Pelo menos os dois não dariam berros no salão comunal, e eu achava que o pessoal da Grifinória iria agradecer bastante.

   Eu e Jorge tivemos de fazer depois de minha mãe praticamente pedir de joelhos a Dumbledore, uma prova geral, e estudamos em casa com mamãe ao lado nos observando e corrigindo para recebermos um diploma de Hogwarts. Tivemos de pedir a Lino que cuidasse da Gemealidades Weasley nesse tempo, fora realmente hilário quando Snape, enquanto fazíamos a prova dele, comentasse meio desgostoso consigo mesmo "Gostei do que fizeram com a Umbrigde". Foi a primeira vez que eu consegui ter algum sentimento além de ódio em relação ao Snape.

   Em todos casos, agora eu e meu irmão caminhávamos silenciosamente em direção a Rony e Hermione que estavam no jardim e pareciam ambos embaraçados, embora Hermione tentasse disfarçar. Vimos Gina e Harry atrás de um tronco caído e nós dois fomos até lá também. O tronco era o suficiente grande para nós quatro, os dois fizeram comentários baixos sobre ficarmos quietos e nós ficamos aguardando para fazermos comentários quando os dois finalmente se confessassem e ele tacasse um beijo nela.

   Demorou, mas as orelhas extensíveis nos ajudaram, eu confesso que ri bastante do jeito gaguejado de Rony e Gina me bateu no mínimo quatro vezes. Finalmente o "cagão" do meu irmão menor se confessou e os dois se beijaram, infelizmente Harry realmente não era bom em espiar e deu um berro de felicidade se levantando do tronco cheio de folhas em cima dele. Rony ficou mais vermelho que o cabelo dele tanto de raiva como vergonha, Hermione sequer mostrava sua cara de tão envergonhada. Não demorou eu e Jorge comentamos e implicamos com os dois, eu e implicava sim, mas eu estava muito feliz dos dois ficarem juntos. Talvez Harry e Gina estivessem mais, mas eu também estava, assim como achava que Jorge também. Afinal Rony e Hermione eram um casal que valiam a pena..   

[hr]

   Fred e eu estávamos descendo do sótão para a cozinha quando resolvemos ouvir a conversa de Harry e Rony, não estávamos com as orelhas extensíveis, mas eu consegui ouvir. Os dois estavam conversando, simplesmente, sobre Rony se confessar a Mione, na verdade o Rony é que falava com alguma breves interrupções de Harry. Quando eu ouvi Harry dizer num tom alegre "Vamos, Rony, você vai contar a ela agora mesmo, mostre como você é um grifinório."

   Eu rapidamente puxei Fred pra longe, esse parecia meio confuso, ainda rindo, e comentei.

   - Eu estou com uma séria vontade de ver isso. Rony vai se confessar a Mione? O que vai dar nisso? Daqui há alguns anos iremos ter crianças brigando umas com as outras?

   Eu vi um sorriso maroto aparecer no rosto dele combinamos de irmos atrás Rony e Harry. Vimos Harry ir até um tronco que podemos reconhecer uma cabeleira ruiva que devia ser Gina. Nos escondemos atrás de um tronco gigante eu diria, e ficamos esperando os dois se confessarem. Hermione mexia toda a hora no cabelo e Rony chutava o chão até que ele finalmente soltou a ela que gostava dela.

   Harry e Gina pareciam mais ansiosos do que os próprios dois amantes e os dois mal tinham começado a se beijar eles pularam em direção dos dois festejando. Eu mal corri atrás deles e já comecei com as implicâncias ( confesso), Rony parecia que ia explodir e Hermione deveria estar desejando sumir do mundo.

   Mas eu até gostara daquilo, eu tinha que admitir eu gostava muito de saber que os dois finalmente estavam juntos...


	4. Capitulo 4

O Casal Ao Meu Ver 

Capitulo 4

Depoimento de Gina e Harry: Os melhores amigos

   Desde o terceiro ano de meu irmão e seus dois amigos: Harry e Hermione, eu percebi que minha amiga Hermione deveria gostar de meu irmão. E desde então eu tenho apoiado ela, e quando ela me conta suas aflições e brigas sobre Rony,eu mesma não sei como ela agüentou tantos anos. Tenho de admitir que até meu terceiro ano de Hogwarts eu ainda tinha a quedinha boba por Harry, mas ela passou. E também, cá pra nós, minha paixonite por Harry era totalmente diferente do romance de Hermione e Rony. Esses dois só faltavam se xingar por se gostarem, na verdade eles o faziam mas sem admitir que se gostavam, e de fato isso as vezes chegava a ser enjoativo, no entanto eu tinha que admitir que por mais patética e ridícula que fossem, as brigas dos dois eram engraçadas e eu sempre estava lá para ouvir Hermione reclamando de porque gostar dele.

   Isso certamente não era algo que eu saberia. No entanto eu tentava ser uma boa amiga acalmando ela. Eu tinha também que confessar que as vezes eu ficava a pensar em qual dos dois era mais estúpido nessas brigas.

   No entanto a coisa que berrava em minha cabeça era "Porque esses dois não se agarram logo e dão o fim nessas brigas?"

    Porque? Porque os dois são uns p[MS1] (mamãe que me perdoe pelo meu palavreado) cabeça-duras. E acho que Hermione já teria contado tudo se não fosse tão cabeça-dura ao ponto de achar Rony infantil demais, e ela tinha medo principalmente que ele dissesse que gostava dela apenas para namorar alguém. Isso eu achava um pouco além demais da personalidade de meu irmão, no entanto eu não conseguira tirar isso da cabeça dela. Era como eu dizia era dois cabeça-duras que ia demorar muito para racharem aquela  b%$&(mamãe que me perdoe mais uma vez, mas acho que ela mesma percebeu minha mania de falar palavrões) de cabeça.

   O ódio que me dava era insuportável, as vezes: era algo tão simples, chegava perto do cara e falava "Ei, to gostando de você.. " e ponto final, fora dói no começo depois a gente supera! Mas Hermione assumia a postura "Ah.. mas". Talvez ela estivesse um pouco certa, cada um tem sua maneira de se gostar de alguém, eu por exemplo, não fico mais de um ano gostando de alguém desde que deixei de ter a paixão estúpida por Harry, agora um amigo.

   Então finalmente Harry me procurara nas férias de inverno no sexto ano deles e quinto meu e contou que Rony estava cedendo aos incentivos dele para se confessar logo. E eu logo aproveitei e fui preparando a Mione, na verdade no fundo acho que todo mundo ajudou sabe? E depois então, todos comentaram a favor, até Percy na resposta da minha coruja ficou feliz.

   Mas voltando ao que eu quero dizer desde que comecei a depor para mim mesma, porque, eu sou meio anormal mesmo, mas é só para ajeitar uns pensamentos, fala sério, eu estou aqui de molho sem nada pra fazer, então aproveito e finjo que estou falando com alguém! Oh caramba, olha eu desviando de assunto! ENFIM, Rony contou a Hermione, fui eu, Harry e os gêmeos para trás de um tronco caído (meus joelhos ficaram doendo, a neve tava meio dura demais.) e observamos Rony confessar a ela, foi uma cena.. fofa! Ela mexia no cabelo e ele olhava corado para o chão ao mesmo tempo que chutava a neve. Então ele finalmente soltou as palavras "Eu gosto de você... na verdade sou apaixonado."

    Nem eu, muito menos Harry agüentamos, pulamos em cima dos dois dando parabéns, e os gêmeos implicando. Mas foi legal, embora que Rony ficou mais puto do que qualquer coisa, e Hermione mais envergonhada do que um sei lá o que.

    Agora eles namoram, e vão muito bem. Antes era Hermione que me invejava por trocar de namorado rápido, agora sou eu que invejo o namoro dela e Rony por mais que eles briguem. Eu me tornei uma eterna fã de casais briguentos...

[hr]

    Desde meu primeiro dia de Hogwarts eu tivera de assistir uma semi briga de Rony e Hermione. E isso foi evoluindo, e evoluindo.. e evoluindo até que finalmente com uma ajudinha do pessoal eles resolveram parar com isso e admitirem que se amam.

    Os dois brigavam por coisas banais e estúpidas, eu acho que nem marido e mulher em divorcio briga tanto. (Pelo menos eles não apelavam para a baixaria, já pensou Hermione xingando? Ahh.. nem dá pra imaginar) Teve no terceiro ano os animais de estimação, teve no quarto ano a relação da Mione e Krum, teve sempre brigas dela falando da incompetência dele, teve depois as brigas para ele exercer as tarefas de monitor perfeitamente como ela, teve a briga do garoto da Lufa-lufa que mandou um livro emprestado para ela e Rony entendera errado e começara a arrumar confusão.. mas, resumindo, esses dois brigam até o ultimo fio de cabelo e neurônio no cérebro. Eu estou acostumado a isso, antes eu até conseguia me divertir ( Como Gina o faz) no entanto depois eu comecei a apenas torcer e ficar insistindo para Rony se confessar logo. 

    Ele até se mostrou disposto no começo do ano. Mas foi só nas férias de inverno que ele o fez, com uma ajudinha minha e de Gina como disse antes. Mas foi até que legal, quer dizer, eu esperava mais do casal briguento, mas pelo menos fora melhor que eu e Cho "Ei, eu gosto realmente de você" depois beija, sai e dá confusão, é pacote completo de fracasso. Acho que até Luna ficou feliz pelos dois, depois que eu a convenci que Rony nunca iria gostar dela. Coitada foi difícil para ela, Gina ajudou, mas essa estava muito interessada no casalzinho que nos deixava ansiosos. Luna acabou entendendo e gostando do casal em si. O caso de Luna foi bem difícil de se resolver, mas foi mais rápido que eu esperava. Uma vez feito o caso de Luna que era um obstáculo na pista de Hermione, mesmo que Rony simplesmente abominasse a garota, Hermione percebia e tinha suas inseguranças o caminho estava mais limpo. 

   Então numa bela e calma manhã fria e sem nada para fazer, Rony disse que iria falar com a Mione e ele o fez, com eu a Gina e os gêmeos assistindo atrás de um tronco caído, mas fez (Temos que levar em conta que quando ele se confessou ele não sabia de nossa existência no local.).

   E eu de tão feliz, afinal eu passei ( Acho que foi no quarto ou terceiro ano que eu me dei conta dos dois) uns três ou dois anos torcendo por eles. Ver eles se ajeitarem era um desejo realizado, eles eram os meus melhores amigos, eu desejava tudo de bom a eles!

   Eu e Gina não nos agüentamos e pulamos em cima dos dois dando os parabéns. Rony ficou bem irritado, e eu ouvi tanto sermão que eu no fim brinquei que Hermione mudara mesmo Rony. Rony dando sermão? É ia ter muita coisa pela frente. Ah, se ia.

    Pelo menos agora eles estavam juntos, e para mim isso que importava, os dois mereciam mais que ninguém serem felizes. Ver os dois felizes juntos é um conforto imenso para mim, eu os considero como os familiares que eu nunca tive (Os Dursley não são o que se chamam de familiares). Mesmo que as vezes eu fico meio isolado, Gina e Luna até mesmo Neville estão dispostos a fazer companhia para mim. É, eu acho que o namoro dos dois fizera bem para todos, porque agora eu me sentia até mais esperançoso, depois da morte de Sirius, com a ajuda de meus novos amigos. No fim, mesmo com eles se namorando e meio longe de mim, eles me ajudam.. e por isso, que eu desejo ver eles juntos e felizes para sempre  

Fim

N/A: Pois é! Ai está! Eu ia fazer com mais pessoas falando, mas eu resolvi cortar essa possibilidade, antes que meus professores se empolguem com os deveres. Mas é isso, até o próximo concurso. Ah! Por ultimo, dedico essa fic a minha amiga Caileach que só ela sabe os motivos ;D Bjus da Madame Mim.

* * *

PAGE # "'Página: '#'  
'"  [MS1]Bb, não usa palavão que tu é educadinha. Coisa feia!!! Troca por p ou p$%& ou algo do gênero que dê a entender qual é a palavra que tu usou sem escrevê-la com todas as letras. Vai que um pivetinho de oito anos lê isso e aprende um palavrão contigo. Tu vai morrer de remorso, huahahahaha!!!


End file.
